


Prehistoric Man

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: New York, New York, it's a wonderful town – especially when three sailors have a 24-hour shore leave and want to see the sights. But the sight-seeing turns into a girl hunt when Troy falls head-over-heels for New York's Miss Turnstiles. Along the way, Chad discovers a special sight of his own, in the least likely of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the East High Story challenge, using [On the Town](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0041716/) as my prompt. The time setting is the late 1940s. This story (and the original it's based on) is shameless crack. Plus, you know, it features pretty boys in sailor suits. Hurray! Originally written August 22, 2009.

Chad never thought he'd spend his one day in New York chasing after a dame...for his best friend. But here he was, with Troy (and Zeke) running all around the subway station, looking for a girl they didn't even know. Her poster said she was Gabriella Montez: Miss Turnstiles for June. 

After one chance meeting, Troy thought she was wonderful.

After ten minutes looking for her, Chad thought she was more trouble than she was worth. 

But Troy was his best friend, and Chad couldn't abandon him in his time of need. They both knew Troy had gotten Chad out of more situations than Chad would care to admit. He definitely owed Troy a favor. Or twelve.

So fine, he'd help. Just as long as Chad got some time to see to his own needs as well. They didn't have to be back on the boat until 0600 tomorrow morning, after all. There should be plenty of time.

The three sailors climbed the stairs out of the Columbus Circle station and onto the busy sidewalk.

"We must've just missed her," Troy sighed. 

"She could be anywhere at this point," Chad told him, and gave Troy's elbow a tug. "Come on; let's get some lunch."

"No, we can't give up! I gotta find her." Troy gave Chad his best puppy-dog pleading look, all big blue eyes and hopeful smiles. When Chad shoulders slumped in resignation, Troy unrolled the poster he'd taken from inside the subway car. 

"Maybe we can use this to get some clues."

The three sailors read over the poster of Miss Turnstiles for a long minute, trying to figure out what to do next.

Zeke pointed to the poster. "Look here, this says she studies painting at the museums."

"Museums?" Chad moaned in pain. He was _not_ going to spend his one day in New York in a museum. 

But Troy grinned excitedly. "That's the perfect place to go next!"

Zeke looked doubtful. "Where? Every museum in the city? There has to be hundreds of them!"

"Then we better get going," Troy enthused, and he rushed to the curb where a bright yellow taxi was parked. Behind the wheel sat a driver reading a paper, his face shaded by his cabbie hat.

"Excuse me, mister," Troy started, but cut himself off when the driver lifted her head to reveal blond hair, a pert nose, and pretty brown eyes. 

"Who you calling mister?"

Zeke moved forward, trying to help his friend. "Sorry, miss. We just assumed. But what're you doing driving a cab anyway?" Zeke grinned. "The war's over."

The taxi driver gave Zeke a slow once-over, and an appreciative smile. "I never give up anything I like," she purred.

Chad rolled his eyes and cut in. "Look, we need to get to a museum. Whichever one is the closest. You know which one that is?"

"Sure, that'd be the Museum of Anthropological History. But what're three sailors gonna do at a museum?" Amusement was apparent in the young woman's voice.

"Waste our time," Chad grumbled, but Troy slung an arm around his shoulders and Chad gave him a begrudging smile. "So, can you take us?"

"Get in." The driver held up her hand. "But only if _he_ ," and she pointed at Zeke, her smile curling up. "Sits up here with me."

Troy and Chad unceremoniously shoved Zeke into the front seat before clambering into the back.

As soon as the door closed, the taxi driver stepped on the gas. Troy and Chad tumbled over when the cab shot forward, heedlessly speeding its way through traffic.

But the pretty cabbie didn't even bat an eye as she weaved back and forth between lanes, barely missing one car after another. 

Leaning closer to Zeke, the taxi driver asked, "So, cutie, you got a name?"

Zeke tore his gaze away from the quickly passing city streets long enough answer. "Oh, it's Zeke."

"Sharpay," the driver answered, and she offered her hand.

Zeke shook it, but had to clutch at the dashboard a moment later when Sharpay cranked the steering wheel and squealed sharply around a corner, just barely missing a red light. 

Sharpay flashed Zeke a smile as she sped on. "So, Zeke, why don't you ditch these guys and come up to my place?"

Zeke flushed, and he nervously tugged at his tie. "Oh, um, thanks and all, but I gotta help my friend. Plus, I've got only one day in this city and I want to see all the famous landmarks."

Sharpay laughed low in her throat, and her smile flashed. "Stick with me, sugar, and I'll show you plenty."

It wasn't long at all until they reached the museum, and Troy, Chad, and Zeke climbed out of the cab on shaky legs.

"How much do we owe you?" Zeke asked through the open passenger window.

"Nevermind," Sharpay's grin was unwavering, and she tossed off her cap. "Let's run it up. I'm coming in with you." She jogged around the front of the taxi and up the long staircase, following the three sailors into the building.

The four slowed their pace once inside, and they walked past a guided tour and some mingling visitors. Right in front of them was a giant dinosaur display.

As he walked, Troy turned in a slow circle in an effort to spot Gabriella. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a handsome young man dressed in a well-tailored suit and matching fedora. The man was writing notes in a little book. "Oh, sorry," Troy offered, but he didn't linger, eager to keep to his search. 

Following behind Troy, Zeke paused for a moment, distracted by the man's startling blue eyes...and the startling snug cut of his trousers. But Sharpay saw where Zeke was looking and with a huffed breath hauled him off by the elbow.

Chad noticed the man, too, and even though the man had resumed his note taking, Chad lingered. He had been at sea for a long time, and couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something so pretty.

Pulling off his cap, Chad tried to think of some way to introduce himself.

But just then the man turned, and when he caught sight of Chad, he let out a startled yelp.

Chad blinked in surprise. "Hey, don't be scared." He gestured towards the dinosaur skeleton hanging above them. "I'm pretty sure it's dead."

But the young man didn't seem frightened at all. He pointed at Chad with an excited grin. 

"Hold it! This is fabulous." He rushed to a nearby table, which held a leather satchel. The monogram on the outside read "R.E." The young man began to eagerly dig for something while Chad watched, utterly confused. 

"I've simply got to get the two of you together."

From the satchel the man produced a camera. "Oh, you are _priceless_." 

Never one to miss out on a chance to be the center of attention, Chad struck a pose, leaning on the caveman statue next to him.

The camera clicked, and Chad posed again, turning his head. "Here, take another. This is my best side."

But the man was already digging through his bag once more, practically bouncing in giddy excitement. 

He unfurled a tape measure with a practiced flick of his wrist, beaming. "I just _have_ to get your measurements." 

Chad grinned in reply, caught up in the young man's enthusiasm, thinking this was some sort of game. 

"Well alright, but I'm not sure I can let you take all of them in public."

The man stretched the tape across Chad's chest, then down Chad's side before eagerly jotting down more notes in his book. 

"Gorgeous..." the man murmured to himself as he wrote. Chad couldn't have agreed more. Blond hair, long lashes, and the cutest little ears he'd seen this side of the Pacific. This shore leave was starting to look better by the minute. 

With a mischievous glint, Chad snatched the tape measure dangling from the man's hand.

"My turn." 

Chad leaned in to measure the width of the man's slim shoulders, then boldly ran the tape down his back. The man turned, confused, and Chad took the opportunity to advance. 

With a startled gasp, the man ran away, but Chad followed, hot on his heels.

They circled the caveman statue, once, then twice, Chad chuckling all the while. The man finally turned, and pressed a hand to the center of Chad's chest. 

"Stop!" He seized the tape measure back, drawing himself up to his full height. "Just what do you think is going on here?"

Grinning suggestively, Chad leaned on the statue again. "I dunno, but why don't you go out with me tonight and we can figure it out together."

"Now, just a minute. I want you to know that my interest in you is purely scientific."

"...huh?" Of all the lines Chad had ever heard, that was a first. 

"Oh dear. Let me explain." The man smoothed down the front of his jacket, straightened his hat, then extended his hand. "My name is Ryan Evans, and I'm just a cold-blooded scientist. I'm writing an anthropological study for this museum. It's called 'Modern Man: What is It?'"

Chad took Ryan's hand hesitantly, still confused. "Er... _huh_?"

"I took your picture just now because you look exactly like this _pithecanthropus erectus_ ; a man extinct since six million BC." Ryan gestured towards the caveman statue with a bright smile.

Chad pointed to the hunched, fur-draped statue, gaping. "I look like _that_?" 

Ryan didn't answer, and Chad pressed a hand to his face, clearly upset. "I look like that." 

"Oh, now, don't be like that. And come here; I have to get one more measurement from you. Your head." 

Chad blinked, sure he hadn't heard Ryan right. 

Ryan unfurled his tape measure again and wrapped it around Chad's skull. "You've got an absolutely _fabulous_ sub-super dolichocephalic head. Oh, sailor, I love you for having that."

"Gee, all my life I wanted someone to love me for my dolichocephalic head." Chad muttered glumly.

Ryan wrote a few more things in his notebook, then turned to Chad with a curt nod. "Well. That will be all. You can go now," And he crossed back to his satchel, packing his things away.

"Hey," Chad followed. "How come someone like you is interested in this anthto...whatchamacallit?"

Ryan closed his satchel slowly. "Well, see, it's this way; I've been running around too much, with all kinds of. Well, with all kinds of men." Color flushed high in Ryan's cheeks, but he didn't look away. "My mother suggested I take up anthropology. She thought if I made a scientific study of man, I would become more objective." 

Ryan's gaze flickered over Chad's features, and he leaned a little closer. "She thought I'd be able to control myself." He leaned closer still, and his voice turned a little husky. "She thought I could...get them out of my system."

Chad swallowed. "Oh. Has it worked?"

"Almost completely." And then Ryan threw his arms up around Chad's neck and kissed him. Right under the _Pterosaurs_. 

Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay found them like this, and for a long moment no one said anything. 

Of course, Troy and Zeke were sailors – it wasn't as if any of them hadn't kissed a boy before. But none of them had ever done it in a museum.

Troy finally cleared his throat, and Chad and Ryan pulled apart.

Chad looked around, dazed, then grinned at Troy. "Oh, uh. I was just asking this young man if he knew where I could find Miss Turnstiles."

Zeke snorted. "Yeah, sure." 

Ryan flushed, but straightened his shoulders. "And I was just doing a bit of research."

Sharpay reached out and shook Ryan's hand. "Dr. Kinsey, I presume."

"No, no, really. I was just telling your friend..."

"Chad," Chad supplied helpfully.

"Chad..." Ryan gave Chad a besotted smile, but quickly shook it off. "I was just telling Chad what a remarkable specimen he is. An exact throw back to the _pithecanthropus erectus_."

Both Troy and Zeke burst our laughing.

Chad rolled his eyes, but dashed over to the caveman statue. "Guys, really! Look; it's me!" Chad mimicked the pose of the statue, right down to the vacant expression.

"Holy cats," Zeke whistled.

Ryan curled his arm around Chad's. "That's right, boys. There are all too few modern males who can measure up to the prehistoric man." 

Chad beamed. "Yeah. Me and my dolichocephalic head."

Troy stared at Chad for a full minute before he could speak. "Look, that's great and all, but Gabriella isn't here. I’ve got to keep looking for her." He glanced between Chad and Ryan. "If you wanna stay—"

"No way." Chad squeezed Ryan's hand on his arm, but then pulled back. "I promised I'd help you look for your girl, Troy, and I meant it." Stepping back again, Chad straightened, ramping up for a speech. 

"We're going to keep looking. Even if we have to go to every museum, every music hall, and every subway from here to Coney Island, I'm not going to give up until—"

Chad swung his arm back in a grand gesture, but didn't realize how close he was to the dinosaur he was standing in front of. The others rushed forward all at once to stop him, but they were too late. 

Chad's fist hit the leg bone, and with an audible 'pop' the kneecap neatly fell out of place. A moment later a low rumble could be felt, then heard, and the entire dinosaur began to tremble.

"Oh, specimen, I think that's our cue to go." Ryan grabbed his satchel with one hand, Chad's hand with the other, and started towards the exit. Troy, Zeke, Sharpay were quick on their heels.

As the five hurried out the front doors, the entire _Apatosaurus_ collapsed in a raucous pile of bones and dust.

Once outside, Chad paused, and he flashed Troy a grin. "Boy, if I'd known museums could be so much fun, I would've gone to one ages ago!"

With a roll of his eyes, Troy cuffed Chad's shoulder, and shoved him towards the taxi.

~fin~


End file.
